Current stories completed and future
DIMENSIONAL HEROES PART 1 FLUX SAGA Dimensional Heroes: Explorers of Sky(Complete) Dimensional Heroes: The Last Specter(Complete) Dimensional Heroes: The Eternal Diva(Complete) Dimensional Heroes Uprising(Complete) Dimensional Heroes: The Miracle Mask(Complete) Code Lyoko: Dimensional Heroes Style season 1(Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Pirate Warriors(Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Majora's Mask(Complete) ---- MEGA STONE SAGA Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Equestria Girls (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Strong World (Complete) Code Lyoko Season 2: Dimensional Heroes Evolved Style (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Furious Fists (Complete) ---- Seven Great Demon Lord Saga Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Rainbow Rocks (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Devil May Cry (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Azran Legacy (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Wonderful 101 (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Hyrule Warriors (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Awakening (Complete) ---- Nebula Saga Dimensional Heroes Legends: Friendship Games (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: The Curious Village (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Mad World (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: The Diabolical Box (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Furious World (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Yo-Kai Watch (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Deadpool (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Fates (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Unknown Future (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Durarara (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Lollipop Chainsaw (Complete) Bakugan: Dimensional Heroes Style (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Project X Zone (Complete) ---- KAIMA SAGA Code Lyoko Season 3: Dimensional Heroes Spirits Style (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Triple Deluxe (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: So Long My Love (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Spirits: Planet Robobot (Complete) My Hero Academia: Dimensional Heroes Style (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Spirits: Birth By Sleep (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: The Secret is Created, Nyan (Complete) ---- KINGDOM HEARTS SAGA Dimensional Heroes Hearts: Kingdom Hearts (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Chain of Memories (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Hearts: Miraculous(Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Kingdom Hearts 2 (Complete) ---- FURIOUS UNIVERSE SAGA Dimensional Heroes: Fire (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Tropical Freeze (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Mighty No 9 (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Thieves in Time (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Furious Fists Redux (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Durarara X2 Shou (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Mutants in Manhattan (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Cooking Showdown (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Final 8 (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Project X Zone 2 (Completed) ---- UNIVERSAL CORE SAGA Dimensional Heroes: Future Card Buddyfight (Completed) Dimensional Heroes: Danganronpa (Completed) Dimensional Heroes: Superchargers (Completed) Dimensional Heroes Halloween Special (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Legend of Everfree (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Lord Enma and the Five Tales Nyan (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Origins (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Conquest (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Heartcatch Precure (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Phantom Blood (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Thanksgiving Special (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Dream Drop Distance (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Sun and Moon (Complete) ---- TIME CRISIS SAGA Code Lyoko Season 4: Dimensional Heroes Style (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Pirate Warriors 3 (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: Tartaros Arc (Complete) Dimensional Heroes: New Vestroia (Complete) Dimensionl Heroes: Red and Blue DIMENSIONAL HEROES PART 2! GINOVA FAMILY SAGA POSSIBLE FUTURE STORIES Dimensional Heroes Gold and Silver Dimensional Heroes Ruby and Emerald Dimensional Heroes Diamond and Pearl Dimensional Heroes Black and White Dimensional Heroes Black 2 and White 2 Dimensional Heroes X and Y Dimensional Heroes Color Splash Dimensional Heroes Durarara X2 Ten Dimensional Heroes Durarara X2 Ketsu Dimensional Heroes Diamond is Unbreakable Dimensional Heroes Wizard Dimensional Heroes: Tokyo Mirage Dimensional Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors Dimensional Heroes Breath of the Wild HOPE'S IDEAS FOR FUTURE STORIES DAVID THE MIGHTY PALADIN'S STORIES BOTH CURRENT AND POSSIBLE FUTURE Dimensional Heroes Chronicles: Danganronpa (Complete) Dimensional Heroes Chronicles: Tales of Xillia 2 (Complete) Brave Adventurers' Travels: Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Brave Adventurers' Travels: Black and White Brave Adventurers' Travels: X and Y Brave Adventurers' Travels: Diamond and Pearl Brave Adventurers' Travels: Apocalypse Brave Adventurers' Travels: Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Brave Adventurers' Travels: Namco X Capcom Brave Adventurers' Travels: World of Final Fantasy Brave Adventurers' Travels: Final Fantasy XV Brave Adventurers' Travels: Cyber Sleuth Brave Adventurers' Travels: Street Fighter V (Future stories may not happen in that order.) Here is the link for those who want to read my stories http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3996901/jexi-the-hunter